Poezija / Ivan Bunić Vučić
Rakle liepa i ljuvena Rakle liepa i ljuvena, svoga draga tierajući, kliče ovako zatravljena tužno iz glasa vapijući : "Niesam zmija ja ljutica, počekaj me, drag pastiru, mlađahna sam pastirica željno za te ka umiru. Ako ć', dobro me primilo, bilieg znati moje vire, nu pogledaj me bliedilo, slatki i dragi moj Ljubmire. Nu pogledaj pomno dosti mene mladu, ucviljenu, slatkiem plamom tve lieposti kako slamu izgorjenu. Ustavi se, jaoh, ustavi, daj ne bieži plaho toli, pobjeguća ma ljubavi, ljubovniče moj oholi ! Da daj primi, brače, od mene za ku platu truda tvoga vienčac ruže prirumene i čemina sniežanoga. Primi, primi zasve da je cvietje uvehlo, dušo mila, pokli i ona uvehla je koja ga je tebi svila. A ne ištem za me cvitje cviet ki usti tvoje goje, toj čestito srećno bitje, jaoh, od mene daleko je. Nu ga drži u pohranu kada budem ja ginuti, mene mladu ukopanu neka budeš njim posuti. Tucite se na sve strane, me ovčice, na svu volju, bez stražice vaše uzdane da vas vrli vuci kolju." Tad se pastier mio ustavi željnoj vili ter pohrli i razbludno u ljubavi nju celova i zagrli. Livada je procaptiela biele ruse i rumene, koja ih je tad vidiela u svem slatko zagrljene. Rakle, eto sada ti zakle se da meni Rakle, eto sada ti zakle se da meni jedan ćeš sam dati tvoj celov medeni; nu kô mi darova rumene tve usti, sto i sto celova još meni dopusti. Ah, gdje su riječi tve, Raklice mâ mila, da li si tve kletve s celovim zabila? Usred poludna Usred poludna Rakle razbludna k bistrom kladencu zvaše u sjencu draga Ljubmira za kijem umira, ter mu veljaše, ter mu veljaše: "Dobro najdraže, pastiru ljubljeni, potež' se k meni! Hod' na pokoje, sve dobro moje, hod' na razblude! Hod' na razblude pokojiti trude uz dragu i milu željnom u krilu! Dočim zrak mine danje pučine, meni se udili! Meni se udili, pastiru mali, mlađahan pohrli ter me zagrli! Čin' da se smire slatki Ljubmire, sve želje moje O vesela ma diklice "O vesela ma diklice, s ke se život moj zamrsi, ljuveno ti tvoje lice, sniežane su tvoje prsi. Ah, tako ti pram zlaćeni uviek svietao tako bio i tako ti cviet rumeni usred usti sveđ captio! Nemo' meni zabraniti po sve danke liepos' tvoja što ikada požuditi bude željna duša moja. Pače vazda pokloni mi sve ljuveno sladko blago, neka mlados' moja primi sve što je milo, sve što je drago. Veseo pogled, svietle oči kaži u doba meni svaka da me sunce od istoči ja uživam bez oblaka. Da se budem ogledati ja u momu u sunačcu, i da vidiš sebe sjati kroz me oči u srdačcu." Ljubmir, pastir drag i mili, ovu piesan začinjaše sramežljivoj svojoj vili u skutu ga ka držaše. Bio je vidieti kada se raskrili Bio je vidieti kada se raskrili i hoće letieti liepi kuf pribili ; bio se može riet' nad stvari sve ine ke zdrži ovi sviet čisti snieg s planine ; bielo je i cvietje od liera gledati kada ga prolietje veselo razvrati ; i mlieko jes' bilo koje je prižela iz stada prem milo pastierka vesela ; biela je i dzora kad zrakom naviesti da nam će doskora veseo dan dovesti. Nadhodi daleko bieloća me vile kufa, snieg, lier, mlieko, zrak dzore primile ! Čim gledam ja ružicu Čim gledam ja ružicu koja ti zene u licu i onu, Rakle mila, kojom si se uresila, ne umijem razabrati ali si ti ruža, ali je ruža - ti. O gospoje svieh gospoja O gospoje svieh gospoja, nemoj branit' željnu meni slatki celov tvoj medeni, u kom rados' sva je moja. Er za drugo na sviet dane niesu medne usti tvoje nego da su, ma gospoje, u razbludi celivane. Za ino ih ljubav ne uresi toli milijem napravami tere koralj s ružicami ljubko i milo u nje smiesi. Toj cvietje tač izbrano, usred usti ke ti zene, nije pravo da povene, nego da je ubirano. Zato, dobro me primilo, meni viernu ljubovniku ne zabrani celov viku, ki je ljuveno blago milo. Liepahna ti ve mi si Liepahna ti ve mi si, diklice moja mila, srdačce moje ti si liepostim tvom zanila ; a ne znaš da je tvoje ranjeno srce moje. Ures ga tvoj izrani i riečca razbluđena, i pogled drag sunčani, i ustca primedena, ka u ljuvenom vaju ružicu dobivaju. Nu da su vik blažene priljute rane moje ako će izliječene s tebe bit, ma gospoje, ako ures tvoj pomili vernoga da ne cvili. Ah, čini da uživa vesele oči i mile, ah, čini da celiva usti ke srca dile, da grli vrat pribili ki mu mladu omili. Neka se, jaoh, pobludi mlađahan u tvom krilu ter bude u razbludi ružicu ubrat bilu i cvietje drago i milo koje ga jes' zanilo. Ah, pridrago dobro moje Ah, pridrago dobro moje, tužbe ustavi, već ne cvili, ter razvedri pogled mili, moj pokoju, ma gospoje. Er ako si duša moja, u koj život moj pribiva, čim tva liepos' suze liva, ginem, vajmeh, s nepokoja. Ter kladenca dva primila od bisera drobahnoga ki izviru posred tvoga rumenoga lica i bila, put su, brače, rastvoreni proz ki duša ma se odili ; tiem se ustavi, već ne cvili, o životu moj ljuveni ! O sniežane ruke bile O sniežane ruke bile, slatke uze me ljubljene, drago ti ste obgrlile i razbludno željna mene ! Tko da ikad odreče se od sužanstva mila ovako ! Tko da odriešit' želi veze kiem ga ljubav stegnu jako ! Neka druzi dni provode u slobodi na s'em sviti, mene želja nije slobode dokli mogu vezan biti. Zato, ruke prem čestite, u ljuvenom u pokoju sveđ grlite i vežite zarobljenu mlados' moju ! Knjiga Znam, dobro jedino, da želiš, cviete moj, uzaznat' istino što čini verni tvoj. Neredno sveđ cvili tvoj sluga, gospoje, odkad se odili lieposti od tvoje. Sred ognja u ledu život svoj boravi, nije mu slas' u medu, ni lieka u travi. Opusti njega san, a smrtno zasp'o je, nije mu bio dan, sunce mu mrklo je ; rados' mu dotrudi, a žalos' obljubi, i tebe čim žudi, sam sebe izgubi ; k tebi sveđ želi doć', tebe sveđ vapije ili je mrkla noć, bieli dan ili je. Čim glasim poraz ljut ja glasom tužnime, evo mi svaka ljut odpieva tve ime. Tim smamljen s imena uzištem sred hridi jeda se ljubljena ma duša gdie vidi. Ter počnem vapiti : O gore kamene, nemojte, vaj, kriti sve dobro od mene ! Ne kri'te, vaj, meni požudu svu moju, moj život ljubljeni, slatku mu gospoju ! Nu vapeć' zaludu tebe, jaoh, ku želim, dragu mu razbludu, sam sebi uzvelim : Eto sam sebe van u ovoj pustoši, ko može biti stan miloj moj raskoši. Išti nju sred cvietja, u drobnoj travici, u skutu prolietja, u vedroj danici. Tim jutrom kad dzori ter jasna danica bieli dan otvori s vienačcem ružica, zapievam: Evo je, evo je s istoči, evo me gospoje, jasne su nje oči ! Poznam je zaisto, nije ono zrak sunčani, neg zlato pričisto, mu mlados' kijem zani ; ružice rumene niesu ono, negoli usti nje medene, kiem biser okoli ; nije ono lier pribieli ni rano cvietice, neg'li vrat veseli, nje prsi i lice. Pak mi se dogodi poznati da dzora sviem cvietjem ke plodi sred polja i gora ne sliči podpuno lieposti tej tvoje, čestita ma kruno, jedina gospoje. Er posmieh ljuveni ki mi raj otvori nije nać' moć meni u cvietju i u dzori. I da još obađoh sve što je pod nebi, tvu liepos' ne nađoh neg' samoj u tebi. Tim tužan ostanem bez nijedne radosti, tužiti neg' stanem : vaj mojoj mladosti ! Vaj meni u vike, vaj po sve dni moje bez rajske me dike, bez mile gospoje ! Tač jeljen ustavši bolestim priljutom, kada ga razdruži ki lovac s košutom, jestojske najslađe i vode studene, mrzi čim ne nađe trag drage ljubljene. Ah, da su blaženi i uvik veseli drazi oni ljuveni kieh ljubav ne dieli. Neg'li sveđ pribiva drag s dragom ljubavi, ter svaki uživa i u sni i u javi. Prozorje prem bieše jutroska prid danom, kada se zažeše me oči trudniem snom ; eto u snu tad dođe mlađahnu ti meni, ljubljena gospoje, pokoju medeni ; vrat meni okoli, paka me celova. Pitah te : Odkoli sad ide liepos' tva ? Razbludno ti reče : Evo tva razbluda, odkad ti uteče, sliedi te ovuda. Znala je, mili moj, znala je, moj brače, da cvili život tvoj bez mene i plače. Znam da si smagnuo me usti medene odkad si biegnuo, verni moj, od mene. Dočim ti slatko brah cvietice sred usti, uto se razabrah i san me opusti ; tamo amo pogledam, svud svraćam me oči jeda gdi ugledam me sunce s istoči. Pak kliknuh : Evo bi kon mene ti sade... Tko mi te ugrabi ? Ko mi te ukrade ? Tko mene u tuzi ostavi i smeći ? Tko li mi zagusi srdačca dio veći ? Dva bismo, sad sam sam, s tobom bih, tebe ni, ja isti ja niesam, nije mene u meni. Čim tako bolujem nezgode, vaj, moje, eto ti začujem slavica gdi poje. Rekoh mu : Nu postoj, ptičice ma, sada, slavicu mili moj, spievoče livada ! Biti će liepi dar, vesela ptičice, budi mi poklisar do moje diklice. Liepi uzdar biti će da želiet' nije veći, drago te primiće razbludno gladeći. Ne će te pustit', znaj, slavju, ma ljubavi dokle ti ogrljaj biserni ne stavi. Reci joj : Ma dzoro, jad pusti čemerni, doći će uskoro Miljenko tvoj verni. Bez tebe žalostan, cviete moj jedini, svaki se njemu dan godište doć' čini. To li ne ć' poći ti, ptičice ma mila, daj mi htiej podati brzahna tva krila. Ja ću ih pripeti željnoj moj mladosti da hrlo odleti žuđenoj ljeposti. Neka se ne žele srdačca stravljena, neg' da se vesele razbludno združena. I da se ne gine ni kopne neredno, neg' da se sjedine dvie duše zajedno. Pristani, liste moj, pristani kazati moj dragoj rasap tvoj, ki tiem se ne krati. U dugoj besiedi nije lieka tvoj rani, gore se neg' zledi, zato već pristani ! Uzazno si, slatki brače Uzazno si, slatki brače, kako draga tvoja gine, i ko cvili i ko plače, i kako se tobom brine. Ljubav ti je spovidila, od ke uteć' moć' nije ti, ere ima zlatna krila kojiem brzo svud obleti. Od nje biežat' zaman ti je, ako od mene i uteče, er brzine na sviet nije koju ona ne priteče. Nu tve pismo što mi veli i tva knjiga što mi piše, da tva mlados' mene želi i cieć mene da uzdiše ; i da za me kopni i vene, da te ostavi tihi sanak, i od kada pusti mene, da t' se smrknu bio danak. Mučno 'e, mučno vierovati, a prosti mi tva dobrota, er se ne opći ostavljati ko je komu sred života. Zašto bih te ostavila, ko s' ti mene ostavio, zašto li bih ja pustila moje duše bolji dio ? Tim nije čudo da tej ljuti ke s čemerom nalip goje milostive čine čuti kad godi ti ime moje. Pokoli se ti odili, gluši od gore, tvrđi od stiene, ni prosuzi, ni procvili ostaveći mladu mene. Da se omekša, pravedno je, stanac kami, tvrda gora, okamenit srce tvoje kad se može od mramora. Pravo 'e, pravo da oćuti boles stiena stanovita kad se ne htie ti ganuti na mlađahna moja lita. Nu istina i toj budi da sad me išteš gdi me nije i da pamet tvoja sudi da me pusta divjač krije. Čemu mene ne nahodiš i ne vraćaš još se k meni, gdi se od mene već zahodiš, brače dragi i ljubljeni ? Obrati se k meni, obrati, tvoju vernu ne ostavi, neg brzo se k njoj povrati, o vesela ma ljubavi. Sva ti je ko snieg probliedila i ko cvietak povenula, rumenilo izgubila, svietli pogled pomrknula. Sharala je svu liepotu, bez pristanka sveđer cvili, o prislatki moj životu, odkad joj se ti odili. Sini, sini, me sunačce, ne stoj veće u zapadu, obeseli me srdačce i pojavi mene mladu. Uputi se, jaoh, uputi, ne ckni veće k meni doći, neka budeš rasvanuti bio dan mojoj mrkloj noći. Sne ljuveni, ki ukaza momu dragu željnu mene, ti mu spovieđ dio poraza s koga mlados' moja vene. Ti mu ukaži kako čeka njega ljubav puna vire i da njojzi nije lieka, da bez njega ona umire. Rec' mu zatim da 'e spravila slavju koji glas donese od bisera obla i bila liep ogrljaj i urese. I da ga će izgrliti, celivajuć' sviem ustima, i perja mu nakititi sniežanijem biserima. Nu bi joj vele draže bilo da on bude krila uzeti neka drago u nje krilo sam doprha i doleti. Ljuvena je nje odluka, kad ti srećni danak bude, dat' mu od bielieh svojieh ruka liepši ogrljaj, pun razblude. Ustavi se, pismo moje, nemoj svega izricati ; sve mu daćeš dare tvoje kojiem će se on nadati. Drugo, brače moj ljubljeni, mlađahna ti tva ne pravi, neg' brzo se vrati k meni, tvoje i moje rane ozdravi ! Pokli, dušo ma ljubljena Pokli, dušo ma ljubljena, hoćeš slugu umorena, veće na svieti ne ću živieti kad ti je milo da umrem nemilo. Nu prije neg'li pođem s svieta i mlađahna svršim lieta, rec' mi, gospoje, sve dobro moje, u čem ti skrivih čim verno živih. Ali, diko ma jedina, velika je ma krivina ere dni gubih čim željno ljubih mlađahnu tebe već nego sebe. Jaoh, nesrećna služba moja taku platu ne dostoja ; nije pravedno, jaoh, da neredno s nijedne krivine sluga pogine. Ali er su ruže bile mene mlada zamamile ; jer me zani pogled sunčani, u kom je dzora ka dan otvora, ne bi, ne bi ma krivina, o razbludo mâa jedina, er dike mile na ljubav sile, liepos' ljuvena sama 'e žuđena. Neka druzi hvale i slave Neka druzi hvale i slave sve gospoje bielo lice, ja ću dike tve gizdave spievat', liepa crničice. Crnagarsta, ali mila, vesela su tvoja lica, ali prid njim rusa bila gubi liepos' i ružica. A koja stvar na sem sviti vidie'će se liepša moći neg' Danice dvie svietiti usred mraka crne noći ? O vesele moje tmine, u kieh duša ma uživa, o razbludne me mrkline, s kieh mi bio danak siva ! Veoma ti su vaše sieni moj mladosti omilile, veoma ti ste željnu meni srce i dušu osvojile. Vi ste ugljen obljubljeni u kom ljubav plam razgori, kojiem srce željnu meni bez pristanka sveđer mori. Pače zviezde od sievera ljuvenoga vi ste hoda po kieh brodeć moja viera ne boji se od zahoda. Meni blaga moja sreća, za me trude zaplatiti, ovu dragu noć obeća da se budem pokojiti. Druzi žele da im bude prije biela dzora doći, drugo misli me ne žude neg'li tebe, mrkla noći. Neka sunce utopi se u zapadu bez istoči, ištom da zrak vaš vidi se, meni crne vedre oči ! Ma piesance, muči veće, odveće si govorila, bieži zrake danje svieće, u crnilu sveđ pribiva' ! Nemoj, nemoj, ma Ljubice Nemoj, nemoj, mâ Ljubice, u bistru viru virovati u kom rajsko tvoje lice općiš često ogledati ! Ere ne će, vieruj meni, dugo vrieme kazat' tebi medne usti, pram zlaćeni i dvie dzore zgara s nebi. Skoro, skoro promieni'će vas tvoj ures i svu diku, tebe istu tebi skriće da ne ć' poznat' tvu priliku. Bieži mlados', dni odhode vele brže, vele plaše neg'li istoga vira vode i ka se u njim siena kaže. Tiekom, tiekom lete lieta, sve pod suncem satira se, i zasve dan dođe opeta, naša doba ne vrate se. Odori će bit i plieni od gusara, ki sve stira, tvoj dragi pogled, pram ljuveni, slatke usti, lice od lira. Tim se, mlada, ne oholi čim pogledaš sliku tvoju, neg' se smili na me boli, o ljubljeni moj pokoju ! Eto već, diklice, dzora je pribila Eto već, diklice, dzora je pribila s vienačcem ružice pram zlatni razvila. Slavic se veseli, žuberi i poje žubereć' ter veli : Probud' se, gospoje ! Ostavi tihi san, drag pogled objavi, eto je bieli dan, slatka ma ljubavi ! Ostaj s Bogom, dušo moja Ostaj s Bogom, dušo moja, ja se dielim, ma gospoje, ostaj, ostaj sred pokoja, priveselo dobro moje ! Nu ko, vajmeh, da ostavi me srdačce zatravljeno tebe, slatka ma ljubavi, me veselje obljubljeno ! S pustinjom li promieni'ću tvoje blage razgovore, miešte tebe gledat' li ću valovito srdno more ? Da li umiesto od pozora tvoga, diko ma jedina, bi'će meni stasna gora, hridna divjač i planina ? Što nam, brače, toj pomaga da je ljubav slatka i mila u vesela lieta i draga nas mlađahnieh zaljubila ? Nu pokli me veće zove na dieljenje sreća prika, primi uzdahe i celove od neharna ljubovnika. Ah, da mi se toj dopusti, gdie smo ovako zagrljeni, da kroz slatke tvoje usti svu izvadiš dušu meni ! Tuj da svršim dni ljuvene čim ostanem mrtvo tilo, ter ne bude česa od mene već što bi se odielilo. Ali, raju moj čestiti, da' ja mojiem da ustima mladu tebe mogu ispiti medeniem celovima, ter ma duša zatravljena sred raskoše i razblude s tobom milo sjedinjena po sve vieke odsad bude ! Nu mrem, draga, ginem veće, tvoj mi celov smrt zadaje, a duša se dielit' ne će, nego s tobom odi ostaje. Ti je hotiej uzdržati robinjicom sva tva lieta čim se k tebi, jaoh, povrati sužni sluga tvoj opeta. Mlađahna Rakle ma, ka ne zna ljubavi Mlađahna Rakle ma, ka ne zna ljubavi, medeniem ustima srce mi zatravi ; i zasve da strile ne pozna ljuvene, nje su oči ranile nemilo, jaoh, mene. Koja je krivina, koji je, vaj, grieh toj, diklice jedina, što vene život moj, kad ti su neznane, razbludo ma mila, ljuvene me rane i čiem si ranila ? Nu, silna Ljubavi, najliepšu tvoju stril put prsi upravi nezrele ove vil, neka ona ranjena zna koga obrani jeda bi smiljena dala liek moj rani. Koja je toj slava i pravda ka li je nje liepos' gizdava sliepački da bije ? Ali hoć' uzeti u pomoć mu liepu ter, ko si sliepa ti, moju vil hoć' sliepu ? Sveđ lakoma vila ova Sveđ lakoma vila ova zlato ište, zlato pita, ni me ljubi bez darova, bez poklona i bez mita. Bez koralja i bisera sveđ mi vedri pogled krije, kako sama moja viera da obilna plata nije. O lakoma sviem gospoje, za česa je zlato tebi ako zlato istočno je tvoj pram čisti sam u sebi ? Koralj, biser vrzi s strane, zamani se toj ti želi pokli usti tvoje hrane pod koraljem biser bieli. Liepahna si bez naprave i svakoga bez uresa, lieposti su tve gizdave narešene od nebesa. Nije uresa na sem sviti od kojega liepša niesi, ni se možeš uresiti čim te narav ne uresi. Sve najliepše naravno je, livada je narešena najliepše onda kadano je svojiem cvietjem nakićena. Bistro nebo najdraže je kad vedrinu svoju ima, urešeno tere sve je svojiem zviezdam veselima. Zlato i biser tebe grubi, a ne resi dike tvoje, tvoj je ures da te ljubi verni sluga tvoj, gospoje. Ah, vik proklet oni da je ki najprvi zakon stavi da se trži i prodaje ljubav i dar od ljubavi ! Ti najprvi uzdivjači s vierenicom vierenika i za roba uharači mladoj dikli ljubovnika. Proklet i oni ki izvadi zlato zemlji iz ponora i ki prvi biser vadi i koralje izdno mora ! Da nije toga na s'em sviti, ne bi, dušo moja mila, htiela mene sveđ plieniti, ni bi mi se lakomila. Čestit narod ki se rodi usred vieka zlatna onoga kad se zlato ne nahodi izvan prama razbludnoga ; kad pitome sve diklice svojiem draziem darivahu za jedan vienčac od ružice sve što godi poželjahu ; kada plata od ljuvezni ne znaše se nijedna druga neg razbludne slatke piesni od stravljena svoga druga ; i kad vile sve gizdave, milostive, ljubke i blage, urešene bez naprave ne kriahu prsi nage, neg'li svaka vazda udili i bez dara i bez mita dragi pogled, posmieh mili i što godi verni pita. Zato, milo dobro moje, veće prosit' zaboravi, neg' ljubavi daj mi tvoje za uzdar same me ljubavi ! Kategorija:Poezija